Mi princesa
by IrisAetherna
Summary: Si crees que eres una persona decente y moralmente correcta, espera a encontrar al que despierte lo más salvaje y sucio dentro de ti. Ah, y el amor también.
1. Capítulo 1: perfección

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 1: perfección**

La vida a los 30 no suele ser tan maravillosa como uno cree. En esta etapa de la vida uno se da cuenta de si tomó las decisiones correctas, como la licenciatura que estudiaste, tu trabajo, el lugar donde vives, tu pareja... Todo te lo cuestionas, decides si 3 décadas de trabajo duro por parte tuya y de tus padres han resultado en éxito o en un total fracaso.

Aunque suene arrogante, he de decir que estudié aquello que me gusta y al desempeñarme satisfactoriamente en mi campo de trabajo conseguí el visto bueno de mis padres que en un principio renegaban de mi decisión, conseguí un puesto privilegiado en un hospital público y la placa con mi nombre en un consultorio de un hospital privado; si piensas que cualquier persona puede realizar esa proeza debo decir que es verdad, pero nadie lo hace a los 27. Conseguí que dentro de una familia de políticos, abogados, economistas y demás profesiones de "renombre" brillara un sencillo fisioterapeuta y todo antes de los 30.

Lo único que purgaba a mis padres y a mí me quitaba el sueño es que en el amor no era la estrella más brillante. El _"con casi 30 años ya deberías estar casado o por lo menos comprometido con alguna mujer"_ que soltaban mis padres, tíos y abuelos cuando me veían. Conforme me acercaba a los 30 el comentario resonaba menos, pero dolía más. De cierto modo sé que tienen razón.

A mis ya 30 me di cuenta que a lo largo de mi vida he tenido 2 novias: una en la secundaria con la cuál duré 2 meses y otra en la preparatoria, la cual me atreví a presentar con mi familia y ante la presión me dejó.

A mis ya 30 me di cuenta que lo que se de sexo lo conozco por mis amigos pervertidos de la secundaria y los videos pornográficos que me mostraban en los recesos. Como ya se supone, a mis 30 soy virgen.

A mis ya 30 reflexioné sobre todas las mujeres que se han acercado a lo largo de mi vida y como a todas las he alejado excusándome a mí mismo con que no tengo tiempo para una relación cuando en realidad el no tener experiencia me aterra.

En fin, a mis 30 años he brillado en todo y fracasado en el amor.

Suena como un cliché, pero todo cambió cuando la conocí a ella. De verdad batallé para que mis recién despiertos instintos animales no destrozaran el profesionalismo con el que amo hacer mi trabajo con un comentario de mal gusto hacia su físico y a sabiendas de que en un hospital privado el paciente tiene la última palabra...

No sabía que otro _"ya puede pasar"_ de la recepcionista antecedió su entrada. Es como una analogía a como se anuncia la llegada de un miembro de la realeza a cualquier lugar.

Lo que primero llamó mi atención fue su rostro, tan bello y delicado, pero con semblante firme y mirada penetrante... Sé que hay montones de chicas con esos rasgos pululando por la calle, pero ellas no tienen problemas severos en el cuerpo; es una generalidad. Mirando más me di cuenta que su cuerpo muestra ejercicio duro y puro por años y no una simple visita semanal al gimnasio. Todo aquello empacado en ropa deportiva, específicamente un conjunto color gris de leggins cortos y top deportivo cubierto por una blusa suelta roja, todos Under Armour.

Aunque suene sencillo el encuentro y que duró bastante, para mí fue mágico y duró fracción de segundo.

Una vez que la saludé de mano y me presenté hice algo increíble: le jalé la silla para que se sentara. Una ligera sonrisa seguido de un gracias de su parte procedieron mi acción y me senté en mi silla del otro lado del escritorio.

 _"¿Cuál es su problema? Tómese su tiempo y explíqueme a detalle lo que le ocurre"_ , jamás había dicho esa frase con tanto placer y sinceridad. Me extendió diversos estudios médicos en un sobre y con su suave voz dio una breve explicación de sus rodillas y cómo estas no la dejaban hacer deportes ni continuar con sus estudios. Acto seguido empecé con la revisión física que he de admitir ha sido la más profesional que he hecho gracias al miedo de tocarla indecentemente.

Dios mío. Mi princesa no era tan perfecta como creí, debajo de su ropa y de su piel se escondía un problema enorme. Después de 100 preguntas del estilo " _¿Con qué frecuencia le duele la espalda?"_ o _"¿Qué tan seguido hace ejercicio?"_ y con los estudios que me entregó, determiné una serie de problemas y una solución. Sorprendida escuchó el veredicto final y la sentencia a cumplir mientras sólo asentía con la cabeza y poco a poco se suavizaba su semblante. Finalmente le dije que para que todo funcionara casi como había previsto era necesario que abandonara su deporte volvió a endurecer su rostro.

 _"Doctor, he escuchado infinidad de comentarios positivos sobre usted y su trabajo. Yo confío en que es bueno en lo que hace y por eso decido tomar el tratamiento con usted, pero no voy a dejar de entrenar. Busque otra alternativa"_ dijo firme. Era terca, determinada y apasionada; jamás lo iba a dejar, me mataba el saber porqué y lo pregunté. _"Escriba mi nombre en su buscador y lea. Espero entienda..."_ Sólo me quedó agendar la primera terapia física que tendría y verla irse.

Obedecí su orden. Cada artículo con su nombre hablaba de una prodigio en su deporte, un deporte que pocas mujeres están dispuestas a practicar: artes marciales. Devoré todo aquello que tenía su nombre y supe que frente a mí se paraba la pentacampeona nacional, tricampeona mundial, profesora en su rama y recién presentada jueza de _katas_ y combate en torneos. Todo eso a sus 19 años, simplemente increíble.

Jamás me perdonaría frenar a alguien así.

Y lo último pero no menos importante, me sedujo. Fue tan fuerte el sentimiento que aquella noche me masturbé pensando en un encuentro sexual entre nosotros. La decencia y profesionalismo los tiré a la basura.


	2. Capítulo 2: no tocar

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 2: no tocar**

Perdí la cabeza por completo, ahora pensaba en un futuro juntos aunque la acababa de conocer y sólo nos habíamos visto una vez. La decencia también se fue, cada día sin falta me tocaba pensando en ella y en las guarradas que podía hacer con su flexible y jóven cuerpo. Si una visita suya me dejó así no quería saber cómo me dejaría la siguiente y las 24 sesiones de terapia obligatorias que tenía que cumplir.

En esos días pensé en 1000 formas de acercarme a ella sutilmente y tener la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños, practiqué frente al espejo y en una libreta escribí mi estrategia a seguir.

De no ser porque vivo solo, mis padres me hubieran desheredado por comportarme como un loco obsesivo e indecente.

El día pactado me presenté impecable y antes de la hora en la sala donde se daba la terapia física. 10 minutos antes de la hora ella se presentó y me saludó de mano, después me preguntó si podía empezar a estirar los músculos y al decirle que sí comenzó. Primero empezó con sus brazos, luego su cabeza, torso, cadera y al llegar a las piernas... Tenía la vista trasera de ella tocando las puntas de sus pies y lo hizo de 3 diferentes formas. Crucé mis piernas con la esperanza de que bajara la erección que crecía en mi pantalón y que mi paciente ya no hiciera esos movimientos.

Dejó de hacerlo para sentarse y tocar las puntas de sus pies en esa posición, por unos momentos creí que todo pasaría, pero acto seguido hizo un split impecable.

 _"Continúe, voy al sanitario"_ dije y rápidamente corrí al sanitario intentando que nadie se fijara en mí. Ya sabía que seguía: split con la otra pierna, un split chino y sabrá Dios qué otras cosas más. Era diferente haberlo visto en foto y verlo en vivo y frente a mí.

Mi amigo se convirtió en mi gran amigo y no había métodos moralmente correctos para hacerlo volver a la normalidad. Opté por sacarlo del pantalón y repetir la misma historia de todas las noches, con la excepción de que estaba en un baño de mi trabajo. Terminé la faena, lavé mis manos y salí.

 _"Estoy lista doctor, empecemos"_ dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, ahí sentí que ella vio lo que hice. Para mi buena suerte en esa sesión eran ejercicios sencillos: caminar en la caminadora, trabajar con pelotas, darle terapia con máquinas y ya. Sencillo.

Sin mayor problema concluí mi día laboral y me fui a casa feliz de haber logrado mi objetivo de no tocarla.

Durante 2 semanas trabajando con ella mantuve sin problemas la compostura, hasta que un día llegó de imprevisto a mi consultorio rozando mi hora de salida. Se disculpó por llegar así y a esa hora, pero que necesitaba que le arreglara la espalda porque en todo el día le había dolido. Cuando le dije que sí, inmediatamente se sentó en la camilla y se quitó la sudadera y su blusa, quedando sólo en top deportivo... De nuevo Under Armour.

Quería darle un masaje, pero también quería que el problema se arreglara con pastillas. La suerte me ama o me odia, pero tuve que darle un masaje para aliviar su dolor. En mi mente tracé un mapa de su espalda con mis manos: primero era ancha, pero conforme te acercabas a la cadera adelgazaba, firme, con líneas marcadas de piel suave y tibia en el color que tiene una muñeca de porcelana. Fue el momento perfecto, con la duración perfecta y una despedida abrupta cuando ella se dio cuenta que había tomado 30 minutos de mi tiempo.

Fallé, la toqué.

Esa noche pensé en ella de una forma tierna, la imaginé durmiendo a mi lado, la imaginé despertando conmigo. Tenía tan viva la imagen de su espalda que empecé a acariciar el colchón como si fuera ella.

A mis 30 años, me estaba volviendo loco. No necesité 24 sesiones, sólo 4 pudieron conmigo.


	3. Capítulo 3: su número celular

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 3: su número celular**

No tenía ni idea de como una persona puede convertirse en una especie de droga para alguien, necesitaba más y más... Pedirle su Instagram era muy sospechoso, su perfil de Facebook un poco menos, pero por el tipo de relación que tenemos era ideal pedirle su número. En mis manos estaba la oportunidad de tener un contacto más cercano con ella.

Debía pensar en una razón para pedirle su número, pero ¿cuál podría ser? Una opción bastante viable era sacrificar uno de los bellos días en los que caminaba en la sala de terapia, pero en medio se atravesaba Amelia, la recepcionista del ala y desgraciadamente una de sus labores era ser el contacto entre médicos y pacientes para avisar ese tipo de cosas.

2 semanas pasaron, hasta que una mañana mientras llegué a mi consultorio Amelia no estaba y el ala era un pequeño caos. Pregunté que pasaba y resulta que la recepcionista amaneció demasiado enferma como para asistir: vi mi oportunidad. La tomé aunque el precio a pagar sería no verla un día.

Hablé con mi superior y le "expliqué" que tenía que tomarme 2 días de asueto porque mi abuela se cayó y estaba mal, para mi buena suerte entendió y me dijo que me podía retirar. Ahora, a ejecutar mi inteligente plan: conté al reemplazo de Amelia porqué me ausentaría dos días y que necesitaba que llamara a todos los pacientes programados para esas 2 fechas; se sentía tan atareada por todo lo que había que hacer que cuando le dije que yo podía hacerlo si ella deseaba inmediatamente me entregó la información de todos y cada uno. Me sentí feliz mientras caminaba a mi consultorio.

Llamé a todos y cada uno, reprogramé sus citas y guardé lo mejor para el final:

 _"Buenas tardes, habla el Doctor..."_

Me interrumpe: _"Hola doctor, sí soy yo. Ya sabe, su paciente... ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _"Bueno, quiero avisarle que la sesión programada para mañana no puede ser."_

 _"Oh, vale. Entiendo"_

 _"Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. ¿Puedo reprogramarla para el sábado?"_

 _"Claro que sí. ¿Misma hora?"_

 _"Así es."_

 _"Está bien, muchas gracias por la llamada. Hasta luego."_

 _"Hasta luego."_

Fue bastante sencillo. Ni siquiera me pidió que le explicara porqué no podría estar con ella, pero lo más importante era que ya tenía su celular y me di cuenta que me reconoció con tan solo oír mi voz. Decidí guardarlo con 2 corazones en lugar de su nombre, menuda cursilería.

Tenía que terminar mi plan, ¿qué iba a hacer 2 días sin que me vieran?

Llegué a casa y decidí irme escapada a un pueblo destino a 2 horas de allí. No me iba a broncear, mis padres no lo sabrían y mientras no cometiera alguna estupidez del estilo subir fotos todo estaría bien.

En el hotel me di cuenta que en WhatsApp me aparecían los estados de la chica de los corazones, eso significaba que me había añadido a sus contactos. Me apresuro a ver su foto de perfil y sale ella de cuerpo completo vistiendo un traje de artes marciales negro y lo que más se nota: haciendo un split chino de pie manteniendo una expresión serena. Increíble.

Al bajar el celular me di cuenta que empezaba a sobresalir un bulto en mi entrepierna, esa chica despertaba algo salvaje en mí sin importar en qué forma se manifestara. Necesitaba tenerla.

Aquella noche me imaginé a ella entrando a la habitación en su traje negro, el cual quito lentamente como si fuera un caramelo y la empiezo a saborearla cual caramelo. Después ella haría lo mismo con mi boca y bajaría lentamente hasta mi palpitante sexo. Finalmente me dejaría limpio por completo utilizando su habilidosa lengua.

En mis 2 días de asueto forzado pensé en cómo podía tenerla en el menor tiempo posible, ¿mi conclusión? Imposible. Por la fuerza sería nefasto y estoy seguro que me enviaría a 3 metros sobre el cielo de una patada y luego 3 metros bajo tierra con una pala, intentar conquistarla era lo único viable aunque arriesgado. La personalidad que tiene no me ayuda a predecir posibles respuestas a mis avances.

Sólo le pido al cielo una oportunidad con ella.


	4. Capítulo 4: su regalo de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 4: su regalo de cumpleaños**

Sesión 7, todo transcurre con normalidad. La chica de los corazones no está enojada conmigo y WhatsApp no dice cuántas veces he visto sus estados.

Al final de la sesión me pide que no le ponga cinta kinesiológica:

 _"Mañana va a ser mi cumpleaños."_ dice. Sólo la miro y sonrio.

 _"Ya sé que suena tonto y algo vanidoso, pero quisiera lucir perfecta esa noche. Es mi debut... en vestido."_ Quisiera poder decirle que se ve linda como sea.

 _"Sólo puedo pensar en que es raro que sea tu debut en vestido..."_

 _"Aunque no lo crea, en 19 años jamás me he puesto un vestido y mis padres me han comprado algo muy lindo para celebrar 2 décadas."_

 _"Jamás me he puesto vestido y estoy bien así."_ Lo logré, se está riendo... Su risa es como una melodía a mis oídos.

 _"Se vería bien en vestido doctor."_ Ahora yo me estoy riendo.

 _"A menos que tenga blanca o dorada..."_ Ahora ambos nos reímos.

 _"Desgraciadamente sólo tengo azul. Ten..."_ Le extiendo el rollo de cinta en un intento de cumplir su petición inicial.

 _"Ay no. ¿Cómo cree que me voy a llevar eso? Es su material y sé que no es barato..."_

 _"Anda, tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños. A fin de cuentas ya sabes cómo ponértelo y ya casi no le queda cinta al rollo."_

 _"Está bien, como usted mande. Muchas gracias."_ Ese ingenuo gesto desinteresado me ha conseguido un abrazo de su parte. Su cuerpo se siente firme, pero su pecho se siente suave y tibio.

Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de mi de beso. No sé si fue la cinta kinesiológica, pero eso era un pequeño gran avance en la relación.

En efecto, al día siguiente en sus estados de WhatsApp había fotos suyas y de su familia celebrando sus 20. El vestido le sentaba de una forma espectacular, cómo si hubiera sido diseñado para ella. Ahí me di cuenta de 2 cosas: la primera es que tiene una cabellera espectacular que de alguna forma comprime de tiempo completo en trenzas y segundo que viene de una familia muy similar a la mía.

No es que desprecie a la gente por su clase social, pero en una familia como la mía es más fácil encajar si eres de un status similar. La presión de mi familia sobre las chicas en las que estaba interesado hacía que ellas desistieran de intentar algo conmigo; mis padres desean para sus hijos una mujer que provenga de una buena familia, virtuosa y de cierto modo obediente. Mi hermano consiguió una dama así, Adamari viene de una familia similar a la mía, sabe coser, sabe bailar al estilo salón y la primera vez que fue a la casa llevó un collar de perlas y suéter rosa.

Es una mujer linda y apropiada para él, pero personalmente la considero aburrida. Si a mis 30 consiguiera una mujer igual, me pego un tiro.

La quiero a ella, no me molesta que haga deporte, ni que no use vestidos, ni su carácter, ni me molestaría el hecho de que llevase una vida sexual activa. Cuando quieres algo con tantas fuerzas mandas a volar todas las cosas que la sociedad impone, que tu sociedad impone.


	5. Capítulo 5: la propuesta

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 5: la propuesta**

Un día pensaba en todas las etapas de mi plan y encontré un gran fallo: la relación médico-paciente que llevamos. Nadie en sus cabales aceptaría avances románticos de su doctor y por supuesto ella está en sus cabales. Decidí cambiar mi estrategia a ser su amigo porque las probabilidades de que tengamos algo como pareja son mayores siendo amigos que siendo médico y paciente.

Llevaba ya 10 sesiones de 24. Me quedan 14 para darle motivos de mantener la relación conmigo.

Para mi buena fortuna, la chica de los corazones es bastante sociable y pinta a que entra en confianza conmigo cada vez más. En la sesión 16 le compraré un refresco o qué sé yo. Tenía 2 semanas y media para tomar valor y decírselo, aunque parezca algo muy sencillo para mí es bastante difícil. Sólo espero que la intensidad de las sesiones me ayude con mi cometido.

Sesión 16, restan 8. En todos esos días no encontré ninguna forma de comprarle un refresco, en 2 horas y fracción tengo que pensar en algo.

Inicia la sesión, empieza a estirar y aunque sienta que es el momento más largo de la sesión puedo estar presente y controlar mi cuerpo. Luego en la caminadora a velocidad media por 15 minutos, va aguantando bien. Más ejercicios: ligas, trampolín, pelota, conos... Se recupera rápido y casi no suda. Finalmente, terapia con ultrasonido y otra con impulsos eléctricos. Cinta kinestésica y llegó la hora de irse. Si me voy ahora e incluso si no me voy ella está en todo su derecho de irse. Se acabó, restan 7.

 _"¿Hay máquina expendedora?"_ pregunta.

 _"Sí claro, cerca del elevador."_ contesto intentando no sonar triste.

 _"Vale."_ se pone su sudadera deportiva, es Reebok rosa con morado. Sale del cuarto e inmediatamente la pierdo de vista. Giro la cabeza para descubrir que ha dejado su maleta en la sala, debe regresar. Ahora mismo fantaseo con que me traiga algo de la máquina, pero eso no pasará. Sólo recogeré las cosas que usamos.

 _"Emm, espero que te guste la manzana. A todos le gusta, creo..."_ dice mientras me extiende un refresco de manzana. Increíblemente pasó.

 _"En realidad me da alergia, ¿sabes?"_ digo en un intento de no quedarme callado ante su gesto. Su gesto cambió a uno levemente impactado, jamás creí que pudiera hacer esa cara.

 _"Es broma."_ le digo y seguido le doy un trago al refresco. De nuevo la hice sonreir.

 _"Bueno, ahora que tengo tu atención... Ah, no sé cómo decirte esto."_ dice mientras sostiene fuertemente su bebida. Sólo quiero pensar en que quería mi atención, pero debo seguir pensando.

 _"Adelante, sólo dilo."_ dije mientras esbocé una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro.

 _"¿Sabes? no es tan sencillo. Por la relación que llevamos y por tu trabajo podría causarte problemas o qué sé yo."_

 _"Si no te sientes cómoda podemos ir fuera del hospital. Hay varios lugares para comer cerca."_ digo sin pensar. Ahora espero que no se asuste por la propuesta.

 _"Me parece excelente."_

 _"Bien, salgo de mi turno en 30 minutos... ¿puedes esperar?"_

 _"Sí, yo espero."_

Comienzo a hablar mientras termino de recoger las cosas y ahora la chica de los corazones me ayuda: _"Como es la última sesión que doy en el día, lo que resta por hacer es puro papeleo. Si quieres puedes esperar dentro del consultorio o en recepción, como gustes."_

 _"Prefiero el cómodo sillón del consultorio al sillón de recepción."_

Intento disimular la alegría: _"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ambos?"_

 _"Pues uno tiene cojines y en el otro tengo ocasionalmente la mirada de la recepcionista sobre mí."_ se ríe.

Terminamos de recoger, tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos al consultorio. Una vez ahí ella se sentó en el sillón y empezó a mirar su celular, mientras yo realizaba la tarea de siempre, pero en lugar de tardarme la hora de siempre, intento reducir el tiempo a la mitad.

Lo logré. _"Bien, terminé."_ anuncio con entusiasmo.

 _"Vamos entonces."_

Salimos del consultorio, me despido de la recepcionista y salimos. Su primera petición fue que la acompañara a dejar su maleta a su auto. Mercedes clase E. Luego me acompañó a dejar mis cosas a mi auto:

 _"Es lindo."_

 _"¿Qué es lindo?"_

 _"Tu auto. Los BMW son muy coquetos."_

 _"Gracias, tu Mercedes también me gusta."_

 _"Gracias, a mi también me gusta."_

Salimos del estacionamiento y caminamos en busca de un lugar para sentarnos a comer. Mientras andábamos vi que le gusta bromear, que sus dientes son bonitos y que su cabello es más espectacular en vivo que en fotografía. Lo único que podría arruinar el momento era lo que me dijera una vez que estuvieramos sentados en la mesa.


	6. Capítulo 6: en la misma oficina

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 6: en la misma oficina**

Después de caminar un poco nos decidimos por un clásico que todos aman: pizza. En aquel lugar venden conos pizza que ahorran el problema de elegir un sabor porque cada quién pide lo que quiere. Puntos para mí.

Punto extra cuando veo que tienen paquetes especiales para 2. Sus grandes ojos brillaron cuando la dependienta le dijo que el paquete también incluía papas gajo.

 _"Confirmo su orden: dos cono pizzas, uno de pepperoni y otro de vegetales, una orden de papas gajo y 2 sodas chicas, una de limón y otra de uva. Son $176°°."_ dice la cajera.

 _"No, yo pago."_ intervengo cuando veo que ella saca su cartera.

 _"Pero si yo te he traído acá. Déjame, por favor."_ dice mientras le extiende dinero a la cajera. Quién pensaría que en nuestra primera "cita" ella sería quien pague todo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para 2, primero ella se levantó al sanitario y después yo. Volvimos a estar juntos en la mesa y ahí ya estaban las papas gajo: _"Personalmente creo que la cátsup es un feo acompañamiento para las papas. Prefiero queso o... Mayonesa."_ dice.

 _"Entonces que vengan con queso te parece bien."_

 _"Bastante bien."_

 _"Son deliciosas con queso, pero sobre la mayonesa no estoy seguro..."_

 _"Deberías probarlas. Saben mejor de lo que suenan."_

La conversación de ser sobre papas pasó a ser sobre comida. Sé que le gusta una buena comida con un buen maridaje, el pay de calabaza es su favorito y que podría vivir de salchichas y puré de papas por el resto de su vida. La conversación sobre comida terminó cuando la cajera llamó la orden y me levanté por ella.

 _"Mira, hoy necesito que me veas como miembro y representante de la federación nacional de artes marciales y no como tu paciente."_ dice algo seria.

 _"Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe la visita de la federación?"_

 _"Te explico: hay una vacante para trabajar con nosotros. Específicamente como fisioterapeuta, estarías colaborando con el médico de federación."_

 _"Suena bastante interesante, pero..."_

 _"No te preocupes, sólo tendrías que estar presente en los torneos nacionales y cuando se te solicite en la clínica de federación que por cierto, está aquí. Puedes canalizar a los potenciales pacientes aquí contigo."_ me interrumpe.

 _"Parece que me haz leído la mente. Es una propuesta interesante en bastantes términos, pero debo hablar con mi superior para ver que opina."_

 _"Por eso quería hablar contigo afuera. No quiero causarte problemas."_

 _"Para nada."_ digo. La chica de los corazones sonrió.

Comimos mientras charlábamos sobre cosas banales hasta que se me ocurrió hacer una pregunta: _"Bueno, no sé si deba, pero ¿se puede saber porqué hay una vacante?_ En automático su rostro se volvió agresivo, pinta a que en cualquier momento saltará de la mesa y me pateará el trasero.

 _"Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero trabajar con gente atractiva del sexo opuesto a veces puede ser difícil. El maldito hijo de perra que teníamos por fisioterapeuta tuvo la audacia de coquetear con alumnas y no hace mucho trató de abusar de una de ellas; simplemente inaceptable. Que dé gracias el malnacido de haber salido en una pieza."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Lamento el vocabulario."_

 _"¿De verdad lo intentó?"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Intentar tocar a una artista marcial que además entrena en una clínica deportiva a sabiendas de lo que puede hacer. No me parece muy listo."_

 _"Pensarás que es un chico, pero ya es un señor que pasa los 45."_

 _"Cerdo inmoral."_

Continuamos comiendo, terminamos y le pregunté si quería postre. Aunque su respuesta fue negativa fui al mostrador y le compré un brownie, lo agradeció y lo empezó a comer.

 _"Emm... Puedo suponer que tu me sugeriste para la vacante..."_

 _"Así es. Yo te propuse y yo te vine a buscar."_

 _"Prometo que será la última pregunta: ¿porqué me sugeriste?"_

 _"Ya he escuchado infinidad de comentarios buenos sobre tí que puedo comprobar de primera mano: eres profesional, trabajas de forma eficiente, eficaz y buscas el bienestar de todos tus pacientes. Muchas razones de peso."_

 _"¿Una opinión de peso?"_

 _"Tal vez. Entonces, ¿lo pensarás?"_

 _"Sí, lo haré."_

 _"Cuando lo sepas, llámame."_

Terminamos el postre, la acompañe a su auto y por primera vez nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios son tan suaves como parecen. En todo el camino de regreso a casa pensé en que tengo razones para llamarla, la oportunidad de verla más seguido en un ambiente menos estricto y en que su impresión mía es mejor de lo que creí.

Ya en casa pensé como tal en los beneficios que me aporta y le aportan al hospital ese empleo extra, como experiencia con atletas de alto rendimiento, renombre para el hospital, colaboración entre instituciones... Sólo cosas buenas que mañana mismo le venderé a mi jefe.


	7. Capítulo 7: cambios a la vista

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 7: cambios a la vista**

Jamás había llegado tan decidido al trabajo. Temprano indagué sobre las citas que tendría mi jefe, afortunadamente después de la hora del almuerzo tenía 2 horas libres que yo aproveché para ir a hablar con él.

Es un hombre bastante listo, pues tan sólo le dije de la propuesta que tenía en puerta y en automático empezó a deducir y mencionar todos los beneficios de tomar el empleo. Me atrevo a decir que él vio más cosas que yo.

 _"Por supuesto, ¡tómalo!"_

 _"¿De verdad?"_

 _"¡Claro!"_

 _"Oiga, eso implica que algunos días completos tenga que ausentarme o que otros sólo esté una fracción del tiempo aquí."_

 _"Por supuesto que sí, pero a largo plazo nos aportará mucho más. No te preocupes, yo arreglaré todo para que funcione bien, tan sólo toma el trabajo, ¿ok?"_

 _"De acuerdo."_

A _cto seguido me_ retiré de la oficina y me dirigí a mi consultorio para hacer la dichosa llamada a la chica de los corazones, miembro de federación:

 _"¿Hola?"_

 _"Hey, ¿qué tal? soy yo."_

 _"Obvio que sí, ¿cómo no reconocer tu dulce voz?"_ Lo mejor de que sea una llamada telefónica es que no puede ver cómo me sonrojo por su comentario.

 _"Al fin tengo una respuesta para ti."_

 _"Bueno, sólo espero que empiece con s."_

 _"Y termina con i."_

 _"¡Fantástico! Ahora lo que sigue, ¿cuándo puedes venir a conocernos?"_

 _"Salgo a las 8:00 de la noche, no sé si puedan esperarme o quizás el jueves que descanso..."_

 _"Te esperamos, de acá nos vamos hasta las 9:30... De la noche."_

 _"Vale, entonces ¿hoy?"_

 _"Sí, les avisaré a todos. Te mando la ubicación por mensaje."_

 _"Perfecto, hasta la noche."_

 _"Adiós."_

Me encanta que alargue la "o" de su adiós. Me sentía emocionado, trabajaría con más atletas de alto rendimiento añadidos a los pacientes de siempre: deportistas, gente mayor y los que se lesionaron en accidentes tontos o muy horribles y tal vez la relación con mi princesa podría ser algo más.

Justo a las 8:00 pm estaba encendiendo mi auto y colocando en el GPS la dirección; 8:23 pm llegué a la clínica. Pensé en llamarla, pero no tenía idea de lo que estuviera haciendo así que preferí entrar y hablar con la recepcionista.

Dentro la señora me dice que ya me esperan y me pide que me siente un momento, mientras la señora hace una breve llamada y un poquito después aparecieron 5 personas por el corredor. Mi primer pensamiento es que rondan entre los 35 y 60 y que es increíble que a su edad sigan haciendo ejercicio. Se presentan: Master Alfonso es el presidente de la federación y mi jefe, Master Leticia es la presidenta local de federación y mi supervisora, el doctor Sergio será mi compañero y vienen los maestros Luis y Gabriela, otros compañeros de trabajo.

Prosiguen a mostrarme las instalaciones, son enormes: varios salones con colchonetas para trabajar con infinidad de material, cuartos llenos de armas para practicar, vestidores y lockers, regaderas, baños, el consultorio e incluso un área para dar terapia, todo bien iluminado; seguramente en las tardes es genial ver a todos practicando a través de las ventanas de los salones y con los espejos detrás debe verse mejor. Me sorprende que haya una cafetería que cierre a las 9:00. Nos sentamos ahí mismo, ordenamos comida y charlamos; son gente bastante agradable, con mucha experiencia en su área pero poca en la de lesiones. Saben lidiar con cosas ligeras, pero admiten que no lo hacen muy bien y que esa es la razón de que yo esté ahí.

Me levanté para ir al sanitario y pasé por el salón donde estaba ella: el aspecto de su rostro, cabello y uniforme era de que ya había hecho bastante ejercicio en el día. En el aula sale a relucir su carácter duro, dice algo sobre que las cosas se vean con fuerza y acto seguido le da una cosa con forma de pierna de pollo a un chico para que lo sostenga y lo hace alto, yo calculo 1.80, después ella toma impulso y con una patada voladora lo lanza al otro lado del cuarto. Entré al sanitario. Su acto me dejó pasmado y pensé en que la había subestimado tan sólo un poco.

Regresé a la mesa y 10 para las 9:00 ella se sentó con nosotros:

 _"Bueno, a ésta agradable muchacha ya la conoces."_ dice Alfonso.

 _"Claro, cómo no conocerla."_ digo.

 _"Es el miembro más joven de federación y también tiene buen ojo para elegir cosas..."_ dice. Todos nos empezamos a reír. Hablamos un poco más en la mesa, nos despedimos y cada quién tomó su camino.

Mi princesa corrió para alcanzarme, me sujetó del brazo y empezó a hablar:

 _"Oye, ya no me dijiste que opinas del lugar..."_

 _"Oh, es verdad... Aunque francamente no esperaba que preguntaras."_

 _"Bueno, yo te convencí de venir aquí... Quisiera saber que te gusta o te sientes cómodo o mínimo no te desagrada."_

 _"Son muy agradables tus compañeros, me caen bastante bien. La clínica es muy grande, bonita, limpia, bien cuidada y sirven comida adecuada para ustedes. Es genial."_

 _"Prométeme que no mientes."_

 _"Lo prometo."_

 _"Perdón que corte la conversación aquí, pero muero de hambre. Procederé a comprar hot dogs."_

 _"Te acompaño"_

 _"Está bien."_

Caminamos juntos hasta un puesto de hamburguesas y hot dogs. Jamás voy a olvidar que orden refrescos.

 _"Wow, es mucha comida."_

 _"Mucha comida para mucha hambre. Estoy aquí desde las 3:00"_

 _"Tiene sentido... ¿Sabes?_ _, ahora tengo una gran duda."_

 _"Adelante, pregunta."_

 _"¿Estudias?"_ pregunto. Ella se ríe.

 _"Ingeniería química. Y es verdad..."_

 _"¿Cómo haces todo eso?"_

 _"Pues con mucho esfuerzo, creo. Debes saberlo, ¿no?"_ dice. Nos reímos.

Terminó su comida, la llevé a su auto, nos despedimos de beso por segunda vez y cada quién tomó su rumbo.

Aquella noche pensé en ella de una forma distinta: siempre la imaginaba debajo, enredando sus piernas en mi cadera y arañándome la espalda, pero ahora la imaginaba encima mío, deshaciéndome por completo mientras sujetaba mi cuello con una mano y ahora yo arañaba su espalda. Pasé de tener pantalones a pantaletas puestas.


	8. Capítulo 8: una oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** la siguiente historia posee contenido sexual explícito. Si tienes menos de 18 años, abandona la lectura ahora. Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada pertenece a AwenArtPaints, ¡búscalos en redbubble!

 **Capítulo 8: una oportunidad**

Ahora ya no sentía ninguna clase de presión hacia la chica de los corazones, puedo asegurar que el hecho de que trabaje donde ella liberó la necesidad de buscar algo, el resto de las sesiones serían pan comido o por lo menos eso esperaba.

La realidad fue otra, en el día estaba bien y en las noches sólo pensaba en ella. Si mi madre pudiera leer mi mente y ver lo que hago gritaría: _¡Pecador!_ _¡Pecador!_ , pero es inevitable.

Empezaba a sentir que estimularme manualmente ya no era suficiente y que ahora todos esos sentimientos se iban cuando tenía cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella, desde saludarme de beso hasta tener que tocarle una rodilla para ajustar su posición. Cuando acaben las sesiones se volverá a acumular la presión y debo encontrar algún modo de liberarla y rápido, de lo contrario dependeré de las veces en que coincidamos en la clínica y de las 6 sesiones mensuales que le voy a preescribir.

7, 6, 5... Me quedan 4 sesiones con ella. El tiempo vuela. Su mejoría es muy notoria: hoy me reportó que el dolor de su espalda ya no existía y que el de sus rodillas estaba por el mismo camino, que se sentía contenta porque avanzaba bastante bien

3... Restan dos sesiones. En ésta sesión le pido estudios para que los traiga en la última sesión. La desesperación por no encontrar una solución a mi problema crece conforme pasan los días.

2, 1. La última sesión. En esa ocasión cada roce con su piel debía guardarlo herméticamente para poder destapar uno cuando sea necesario. Debo pensar con la cabeza fría para no asignarle las sesiones mensuales como yo quiera y hacerlo conforme ella lo necesite.

Esta vez antes de empezar debía pedirle sus estudios, mientras ella hacía lo suyo yo registré su progreso, lo comparé con los primeros estudios que me trajo y calculé las sesiones mensuales a completar: 6. Las casi 2 horas de terapia se fueron volando, al final de la sesión en cámara rápida vi como entró al sanitario, después se puso su sudadera y finalmente recogió su maleta.

 _"¿Ya terminé las 24?"_ pregunta.

 _"Sí, qué rápido, ¿no?"_ le respondo.

 _"Se fueron volando, pero mejor dígame qué tal estoy."_

 _"Progresaste muy rápido, se ve bien todo. Sólo necesitaré que vengas una vez al mes por 6 meses."_

 _"Perfecto."_

 _"Bueno, pues eso es todo. Felicidades, ¡concluiste el tratamiento!"_

 _"Muchas gracias doctor... Nos vemos."_ dice mientras me abraza.

 _"Adiós."_ luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

A todos mis pacientes suelo felicitarlos cuando concluyeron el tratamiento y me da alegría verlos irse contentos, pero su partida me dolió. Casi al instante recordé que nos seguiríamos viendo y aunque no sea con la misma frecuencia me puse levemente feliz. Lo suficiente.

Días después mi jefe llegó con mi nuevo horario, ajustado para que haga visitas a la clínica deportiva: todos los días puedo ir 2 horas en la tarde para ver a los alumnos y en los últimos 15 minutos puede ser que coincida con ella. En mi día de descanso tengo asignado el doble de tiempo y ahí fijo la puedo ver; la primera semana pude comer con ella en la cafetería, fue genial.

Me asusta que ella se entere de la forma en que pienso sobre ella y decida alejarse de mí. Necesito contener mis sentimientos hacia ella de forma efectiva porque mis padres en una visita a su casa recalcaron que tenía el ánimo algo cambiado y preguntaron porqué:

 _"Estoy cansado... Ahora tengo un poco más de trabajo"_ dije.

 _"Ay hijo, me da miedo que te descuides demasiado y tengas problemas con tu salud."_ dijo mi madre.

 _"Sólo come y duerme bien hijo, para que te repongas"_ dice mi padre.

Lo que necesito es tener cerca a mi princesa, ella es el remedio a la melancolía.


End file.
